


Sam's Night of Frights

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Halloween Fanfic, Sam's fear of shrews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Samwise Gamgee is not one to get scared easily. But that’s exactly what our dear hobbit is about to witness at Bilbo’s house…





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

Samwise Gamgee was, by now, well-prepared for Bilbo Baggins’ Bag End of Terror. The first time he entered the horror-esque house, it was complete with all manner of toy spiders and toy bats. The fog certainly gave a spooky appeal. But he wasn’t afraid, except for helping Mr. Frodo and Mr. Bilbo out. Messrs. Merry and Pippin he could handle. What he hoped most of all was that his friends weren’t just dragging him back to get scared again. Wait… was this the same year or…

“I told you! I’m not scared of whatever Mr. Bilbo has in Bag End,” Sam said.

“Oh Sam, trust me. You’ll be okay,” Frodo said. “Besides, Bilbo has something new up his sleeve.”

“That isn’t good,” Sam said. He didn’t like where this was heading. But as he and his friends entered Bag End, it was filled with so many creepy crawlies. Hands flew out to smack him across the face. Strange sounds went bump in the night. “Maybe we should turn back.”

“Sam, you’re not chickening out on us now,” Frodo said. “Come on. There’s something special we want you to see.”

Sam followed diligently. Whatever it was that he would find. Wait. They reached a dead end hallway. And at the end of the hallway was a chest, with green fog snaking out onto the floor. Should he touch it? No. Maybe he shouldn’t… oh, why bother?

But what he discovered inside was a large shrew, growing larger by the second. It was coming to get him. He had to flee, but he was frozen to the floor. Maybe he could… no. The shrew was on top of him. He shielded his eyes with his hands, but it did no good. The shrew was on him. It was going to eat him. No! Not now, not now. NO! No…

“Sam? Sam!” It was Mr. Frodo’s voice. Sam’s spirit returned to his body. He was trapped in darkness… and opened his eyes, meeting Mr. Frodo’s gaze. “You fell asleep, Sam. The party’s going well, in case you were wondering.”

“But there was a shrew and… and this chest… and…” Sam couldn’t bring himself to speak.

“Sam, it was a dream.” Mr. Merry said. “You looked peaceful before.”

“And we’re…” Sam was cut off again, this time by Mr. Pippin,

“You’ve been at Bag End all night,” Mr. Pippin said.

“We all have,” Mr. Merry said.

Sam groaned.

“Are you all right, Sam?” Frodo asked him.

“I’m fine. I guess,” Sam said. “Or maybe not.”

“You were dreaming, Sam,” Mr. Frodo said with a smile.

Merry stood up, raising a mug in the air, “Happy Harvestmath.”

“Happy Harvestmath,” everyone said in unison, before drinking their fill of apple cider.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. He’d been in Bag End’s spooky fest since morning. Still, even he had to admit, it was the best Harvestmath party he’d ever witnessed. And that was good enough for him.

The End.


End file.
